Let It Be Me
by hanzoo
Summary: Boston Police Department has a new Cheif Medical Examiner. She meets Detective Jane Rizzoli and finds out that this woman might easily be one of the most complicated human beings she has ever met. Can Maura Isles figure out what her story is? Can she help her with what haunts her? And can Jane hellp Maura with her own issues? (this story is total AU, should eventually be Rizzles)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: **Hi, this is my new story starting from Jane and Maura's first meeting. It's total AU so you shouldn't assume much :) **

**I hope you'll like it will be willing come back for more. **

**Right now I hope to add one chapter a week but I won't promise anything. You know with school and everything.**

**So, happy reading and leave me some reviews :)**

**hanzoo**

* * *

Detective Jane Rizzoli is sitting at her desk in the bullpen of BPD Homicide Unite.

She's finishing the paperwork for the case they just closed. It's almost 10 p.m. and there are only a few more things she needs to handle before she's ready.

Many of her colleagues are already gone. Frost left two hours ago. Hot date, he said although Jane is not sure if she really believes him. Crow and the rest of his buddies are off too probably somewhere drinking their asses off and bothering _normal_ people.

The only ones left in the office are now Jane, her former partner Vince Korsak and their Lieutenant Sean Cavanaugh.

Those two are currently in the Lieutenant's office and Jane is trying to not think about what they are talking about. The blinds are closed so it can't be nothing good right?

In that moment the door open and Korsak's head appears in the doorway.

"Jane, can you come here for a moment?" He waits for her nod and then he's gone again.

Jane pushes away from the desk and heads for the office all the way there wondering what is going on.

She's not in trouble right? Korsak would look angry or upset if she was but he looked fine, maybe a little nervous but fine.

When she enters the room she doesn't even bother to close the door. What for when they are the only ones here.

"Rizzoli, sit down."Cavanaugh says from his seat behind his desk and gestures to the one free chair for her to take.

Her eyes narrow suspiciously but she sits down nonetheless. Those two men are probably the only people in her life she trusts unconditionally, maybe with the exception of her brother Frankie.

"What's going on, Sean?" She asks curious at the looks they keep giving each other. Korsak nods at Cavanaugh, giving him the all clear to continue.

"As you know, Dr. Williams is going to retire next week. And we wanted to give you a little heads up. The new M.E. is going to be here tomorrow to introduce herself and to start settling in so that the transition can be as smooth as possible."

Jane nods in acknowledgement. She is curious about the replacement of their current M.E. Dr. Williams is good at his job and he is always very nice to her. That's how the people that knew her from when she was a kid treated her and Lucas Williams is one of those few people same as Korsak and Cavanaugh.

The rest just think she's tough, rude and reckless, that's all they see. That's all she lets them see.

"Thanks for letting me know."

"No problem, Jane. We know you don't get along well with new people, so maybe if you're prepared it could help some." Korsak chuckles a little.

Jane laughs a little sarcastically with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, right. So, are you gonna tell me who it is?"

"Her name is Dr. Maura Isles…" Korsak starts but is interrupted by surprised Jane.

"Wait, Isles? As in Isles foundation?" she asks a little annoyed. She hates these rich, arrogant people. She even met with Constance Isles, the head of the foundation, on a fundraiser where she was forced to go a year ago, by the Police Commander. The woman didn't even spare a look to Jane when they were formally introduced.

But she heard the only daughter of Constance and Richard Isles is not the same. She never met her so she can't tell from experience which is why she's not going to jump to conclusions, she won't judge until she knows who she's judging.

"Yoah, that's her. Look I know you don't like these people but from what I heard she's nothing like her parents. I think she's not even in contact with them. We just have to wait ok? I believe you'll do your best to make Dr. Isles feel welcome."

Jane stays quiet for a minute. She doesn't want to promise anything. She's nervously rubbing her hands together, circling the scar on the palm of her right hand with her thumb.

"I'll try." She says, looking away.

Korsak and Cavanaugh exchange a look. They both know that how things are going to be is not entirely up to Jane. It depends on the first meeting and the impression the doctor is going to have on Jane. There's nothing they can do other than hope it'll go ok.

"We know you will."

She nods and waits for either of the men to continue but they remain silent she stands to leave.

"Is that all?" she asks.

Cavanaugh smiles and nods. "You should go home, Jane. You're exhausted and the paperwork can wait.

Jane nods to them both and heads for the door. When she's almost out she stops and spins around.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Ma wanted me to ask if you two are coming for Sunday dinner. Especially you, Sean, since you skipped last week."

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. You can tell her to count me in. I love Angela's cooking." Sean says smiling at the thought of Angela Rizzoli's delicious homemade Italian food.

Jane chuckles at the dreamy look on her lieutenant's face. She turns to Vince and can't help but laugh when she sees the same look. Men are all the same. Give them good food and you'd get anything you wanted. Too bad Jane can't cook.

"I guess you're coming too, Vince." She says with a smirk as they both come back to the present.

"Sure, Jane. Just stay away from the food. I don't want to get poisoned." He jokes, knowing full well the only thing Jane can do without burning is boiled water.

"Ha ha. Very funny old man. I'll remember that when we have our next round on the shooting range. I'll kick your ass."

"You wish."

Jane shakes her head once again heads for the door.

"Night, guys." She calls over her shoulder and goes to retrieve her thing from her desk.

The two detectives answer with their own 'Night, Jane' and watch their friend as she heads out of the bullpen and to the elevator.

"You think it's going to work?" Sean asks slowly.

Korsak takes a minute to answer.

"I hope so. You know Jane changed a lot over the years. People think she's bad now but she used to be even worse. You know that as well as I do. What I'm trying to say is that if the doc makes a good impression at the first meeting Jane is going to do her best. She doesn't judge without a reason, you know that. Everything is going to be fine. And we will have the best M.E. there is." He says with conviction.

"I hope you're right, Vince. God knows if we had to hire Pike as the Chief Medical Examiner Jane would kill him on the spot. And truthfully I would help her burry the body."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day Jane is sitting at her desk as any other day without a case, finishing her paperwork from yesterday. As always she's the first one here, except for Sean. She's looking at the screen of her computer and sipping her morning coffee when she catches a movement from the corner of her eye. She looks up and sees Barry Frost coming to his desk.

"Morning." He greets her as he takes a seat and leans back in his chair, closing his eyes.

Jane watches him a minute and when he finally looks up she's waiting with a smirk gracing her lips.

"Long night, Frost?" she says sweetly.

Teasing the young detective is one of her favorite things to do. He chuckles in response and takes a generous sip of his own coffee.

"You have no idea, ma'am."

She glares at him playfully but hard enough for him to know she's serious.

"Frost, how many times do I have to tell you. Don't. Call me. Ma'am."

He gulps nervously.

Detective Barry Frost has been with the homicide unit for nearly six months now and from the start he's been paired with Detective Jane Rizzoli. Six months and he still doesn't understand his partner.

When they were first introduced she didn't say a word. It was quite strange and that's probably the reason he remembers it like it was yesterday. Their meeting lasted about ten seconds. Less, actually.

* * *

_"Hey, Kid. Let's go. I'm gonna introduce you to your new partner. Don't take it personal if she's rude or something. She's like that with everyone." Detective Sergeant Korsak tells him as they head for the bullpen._

_"She?"_

_"Yeah. You got a problem with that?" his eyes harden causing Frost to quickly shake his head._

_"No, sir. I don't, sir. I was just surprised, that's all." He tries to explain._

_The other man suppresses a grin, trying to look as though he's angry. This Kid will be fun to tease._

_As they enter the bullpen Korsak leads him straight to a desk with a dark haired woman sitting behind it._

_"Jane, do you have a moment?" she looks up but doesn't say anything. She stands up with her hands in her pockets just looking suspiciously at the young man. Then she looks expectantly at Korsak waiting for an explanation._

_"This is Detective Barry Frost and he's going to be your partner. Kid, this is Detective Jane Rizzoli." Frost smiles and extends his hand for her to take._

_He's surprised when she takes a small step back away from him and buries her hands even deeper in the pockets of her slacks. She gives him a curt nod then shifts her gaze to Korsak. She stares at him quietly for a few seconds and when Frost looks at the sergeant he notes he looks guilty. Then he opens his mouth to say something but before he has a chance Detective Rizzoli looks away and walks out of the room without a word._

_Both men stare after her._

_"What just happened?" Frost asks in confusion._

_Korsak just shakes his head._

_"Sorry, Kid. I should have warned you." That's all he says. Then he turns around and heads into the Lieutenant's office leaving the young detective standing alone, wondering what he did wrong._

* * *

Since then he got used to her strange behavior. With time he noticed the scares on her hands and he started to understand her reaction. He tried to talk to Korsak. Tried to get him to tell him something but he wouldn't. Said not to ask her about it. And he didn't.

Frost respected her wishes. Of course he was curious, he still is, but he figured if Jane wanted him to know she would tell him. The only thing he needed to know is that she has his back.

They start working again, occasionally exchanging a few words. After an hour the squad room is full of people, few other detectives and some officers all minding their own work. No cases for Jane and frost, just the paperwork.

Jane's concentration is broken when she hears someone's heels clicking on the hard floor. She looks up and sees Cavanaugh entering the bullpen with a small beautiful woman with blonde hair and bright smile right behind him.

Her thoughts come back to her conversation with Sean and Korsak yesterday. So this has to be Dr. Isles.

"Good morning, everyone."Cavanaugh announces their presence and the commotion in the room stops immediately as every single eye is fixated on the doctor..

Jane stays sitting in her seat, trying not to get caught checking out the blonde.

"You all know Dr. Williams is retiaring next week. This is Dr. Maura Isles and she's going to be our new Chief Medical Examiner." He turns to Korsak. "Vince, you can do the introductions, I need to get to a meeting and I'm already late."

He says his goodbyes and on his way out he sands a pointed look to Jane who smiles a small smile and nods.

As the Lieutenant leaves Korsak turns to the young doctor and outstretches his big hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Dr. Isles. I'm Detective Sergeant Korsak. These are Detectives Rollins, Nelson, Crow, Frost and Rizzoli."

Dr. Isles smiles pleasantly and shakes hands with each of them. Jane tries to ignore the way Crow is staring at her chest. It's disrespectful and creepy, really. Disgusting.

When the doctor turns to Jane and reaches her hand out for her to take Jane automatically buries her own hands in her pockets.

_Fuck, didn't Cavanaugh tell her?_

Jane forces a smile and ignores Maura's confused and somewhat hurt expression.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Isles. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Suddenly the room gets quiet as the blonde slowly lowers her hand. Jane dares to look around and her blood starts to boil at the smirk on Crow's face. She shoots him a glare.

"Sorry I gotta be somewhere." She says and leaves the room as calmly as she can manage, leaving the ME standing there with a confused frown.

"Well that was rude." The doctor says. Before Korsak can say anything a harsh voice comes from the other side of the room.

"Get used to it, Doc. Rizzoli was born a bitch."

"Shut up Crow! Don't talk about things you know nothing about." Korsak growls in anger. Crow is a pain in everyone's ass from the moment he started to work here. But especially Jane's. Not wanting to argue in front of Maura he addresses the rest of the room.

"Don't you have a work to do?" he barks out and the other detectives quickly turn away and head to their respective desks.

Korsak then look back to the blonde woman still standing next to him.

"I'm sorry doctor…" he starts but is quickly interrupted.

"What's her problem, Sergeant Korsak? I was simply trying to be nice and she…"

"Hey, Doc, hold your horses ok? I'm sorry. I thought Lieutenant Cavanaugh would explain it to you." He takes a breath and shakes his head. "Jane doesn't shake hands. Don't ask me why, I won't tell you. You need to know that Jane Rizzoli is an excellent detective. One of the best, if not the best I've ever met. She's been through a lot, so just… don't judge the book by the cover, ok? She's trying to do the same."

* * *

A/N: **Sorry for the late update, guys. I've been kind of busy lately. I hope you'll like this chapter...**

**Please leave me some reviews if you'd like, I'm always glad to read what you think :)**

**hanzoo**


End file.
